Say It Right
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Second Young Avengers fic - woohoo!  I got the idea for this after recently reading Dark Reign: Young Avengers. Sometimes you have to select your words carefully...they might bite you in the rear later.
1. Chapter 1

_****_

Disclaimer:

_I do not own Young Avengers or any other characters from Marvel Comics – a girl could dream though..._

_**Summary:**__ I got the idea for this after recently reading Dark Reign: Young Avengers. Sometimes you have to select your words carefully...they might bite you in the rear later._

* * *

**Say It Right – Part 1**

It started out as a simple night in, a group of friends (and costumed heroes) planning a movie night after the gruelling battle from the night before.

Eli was gathering an assortment of unhealthy snacks, while Tommy and Teddy were checking out the movie selections. "An Officer And A Gentleman...that's obviously for Kate and Billy," Tommy said, looking at the DVD cover. "Day of the Dead...The Prowler...House of A Thousand Corpses?" Tommy quirked an eyebrow at Teddy after seeing the selection of horror movies. "You do know that Billy's not a fan of these movies, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Teddy answered in tone that hinted suggestiveness.

"Dude," the speedster eyed the shape-shifter. "I don't know if I should give you props or smack you for thinking that way about my brother." The two laughed; as they continued laughing, Billy entered the room. Tommy realised the distracted look on his face and tried to snap him out of it. "Yo, Billy! Your boyfriend's a dawg!"

"Yeah, whatever." The dark-haired teen brushed off his silver-haired counterpart and focused his attention to the blond. "Teddy, can we talk?"

"Sure." He moved from his seat to stand by his petit boyfriend. "What's up?"

Billy started to shift his weight as he tried to compose himself. "It's about the fight with Osborn's Avengers..." Teddy quirked his eyebrow. "When that Dark Wolverine tried to use his pheromone powers on you, you mentioned you were immune..."

"Yeah," The blond smiled. "Lucky me, huh? Who knows what would happen if it _did_ work..."

Eli joined his friends with his hands full of chips, popcorn, sodas, ice cream and other tooth-decaying treats. He set everything down on the table and sat next to Tommy, about to ask what was going on, until Billy asked what was plaguing his mind.

"I want to know what you mean, when you said to the Dark Wolverine that you're _seeing someone_?"

Teddy's jaw dropped hearing the question, as Tommy and Eli repositioned themselves on their seats and started eating the popcorn; the incoming argument would be _epic_ in comparison to the scary movies.

"Well?" Billy was feeling slightly impatient of not receiving a direct answer from his boyfriend.

"What do you mean what did I _mean_ about I'm seeing someone? I'm seeing _you_."

Kate had just entered the room, ready to ask what was going on until she heard Billy's response. "You make me sound like a booty call." The young archer wedged a seat between the speedster and the soldier, consuming the popcorn that was offered; they felt somewhat guilty enjoying the argument, but it was too entertaining to break it up.

"Wait a minute..." Teddy felt angered. "It's not much different to when Enchantress was hitting on you!"

"I told her that I was _with_ someone – implying that I'm in a committed relationship!" Billy raised his voice. "Saying that you're _with someone_ is completely different to saying that you're _seeing someone_!"

"Oh, _come on_, Billy!" Teddy rolled his eyes, then placed a hand on Billy's shoulder. "You know I care about you!"

"That's it?" The witch raised an eyebrow, surprised to hear such a response from the shape-shifter. The three spectators groaned, one muttering _"Idiot; bad move."_ There's a hand-full of words that should not be said to someone you're dating. "You _care_ about me? After all this time together – you can only say that you _care_ about me?"

"Billy, you know I don't mean it like that..." Billy turned away, ready to leave their hangout. Teddy grabbed his arm, but Billy wretched his limb away from the stronger teen.

"Just stay away from me..." came the choked response. It was obvious to everyone that Billy was holding back tears. He ran out of the building, leaving a stunned Teddy behind.

As Teddy stood shocked over what happened, he felt popcorn being thrown at him. He turned to the culprit – or culprits – not knowing who did it. It couldn't be Eli, it wasn't his style. It had to be either Kate – her yaoi fangirl fascination with his relationship with Billy always entertained her and Cassie; or Tommy – who, as of late, had developed a brotherly bond with Billy. Either way, he glared at the group.

"Well?" Kate asked.

"Well, what?" Teddy asked back.

The three seated teens pointed at the door, where their friend left and yelled together: "_Well, go after him!_"

Teddy sighed, knowing they were right. As the blond reached outside, he glanced down both sides of the street, not seeing any sign of the dark-haired teen. "Damn it!" He muttered. "Billy must've teleported somewhere..." The question plaguing his mind was _where_ could he have teleported to? Teddy shifted his form to his green self, spurting wings on his back. If he's going to be successful in finding Billy, he'd need a bird's-eye view of the city in order to find him...

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ I think I'll end things here..._

_I'm sure some of you may be pissed at me for making Teddy and Billy have an argument, but think of it this way – it makes their relationship realistic that they have an occasional tiff every once in a while. Let's face it...romance is not picture-perfect; it has its ups and downs. Based on what I have read of Young Avengers (I'm new to the series), Billy and Teddy kinda have a Stepford relationship; it's a little too perfect...don't worry, things will eventually work out for them in Part 2._

_Toodles! XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Young Avengers or any other characters from Marvel Comics – a girl could dream though..._

_**Summary:**__ Sometimes you have to select your words carefully...they might bite you in the rear later. BTW, this is a two-part story._

* * *

**Say It Right – Part 2**

Billy couldn't believe it...he just had the worst argument ever with his boyfriend. Maybe he overreacted...then again, Teddy didn't really make him feel any better either. But honestly, how does one react to having an older man flirt with a teenage male's boyfriend and hear said boyfriend casually say _'I'm seeing someone'_? Simply put, Billy was hurt and wandering the streets of the Lower East Side at night was not helping his disposition. The sad teen continued to walk in the cold air, unconcerned of whatever potential evils lurked within New York's streets at night.

"Well, well, well..." a deep voice sounded behind Billy, scaring the young warlock. He turned around just to be pushed into an alley. "If it isn't the little witch wannabe."He fell onto the dirty ground, then looked up to see who his assailant was.

'_Damn it!'_ Billy thought. Of all the people to jump him it _had_ to be the Dark Wolverine, the same creep who flirted with his boyfriend. Not one for taking things lying down, Billy decided to goad his attacker back. "And if it isn't the decrepit grandpa, luring boys instead of getting on with someone his own age." Judging by the villain's stance, Billy knew he pissed him off. He was expecting the older man to attack, but instead he heard a chuckle.

"Heh," Dark Wolverine leaned towards Billy, invading his personal space. "You got moxie, kid...I like that." He caught scent of Billy. _'Fear and bitchy attitude...never had that combo before.'_ He mused. "You seem like you'd be good for _some_ entertainment."

Not liking the insinuation of the words, Billy kicked at the Dark Wolverine, his foot making contact with the man's jaw. "Never gonna happen!" Billy scrambled to his feet, his clothes transforming into his Young Avengers uniform. Swirls of energy glowed from his hands, followed by crackling of lightning.

"So, the twink wants a fight..." The villain smirked. He unsheathed his claws. "Like I said before – you'd be good entertainment."

* * *

Teddy flew above the night's sky, straining his eyes to locate his boyfriend. _'Stupid! I could I have been so stupid to talk to Billy like that?'_ Teddy thought. _'I hope he's okay.'_ While circulating over one neighbourhood, a flash of light and the crackling of lightning caught his attention. _'Wait a minute...'_ Teddy thought, _'there isn't a cloud in sight and no mention of rain for tonight...oh, no...Billy!_' Teddy quickly picked up speed, hoping to help Billy in whatever dangers he was facing.

* * *

Billy had never encountered an opponent like this before.

Despite continuously changing his spells to keep the Dark Wolverine away from him, alternating between his selections of range attacks, Dark Wolverine was able to dodge all of them with his acrobatic skills, able to get close to the young warlock and throw some painful punches, likely to cause some bruising yet leaving the scarring to a minimum. This left Billy puzzled; this man had claws that could rip him to shreds, yet the only thing that was left ripped were parts of his uniform; for some peculiar reason, Dark Wolverine would unsheathe his claws when he knew he was going to make direct contact with Billy's skin.

"You know," the villain smirked at the young hero. "Maybe you should make this your new uniform...makes you look – _delectable_ – forget the Hulk wannabe. Obviously things won't work out; he'll continue to do and say whatever to piss you off. It's the facts of life; men say stupid shit all the time. With this new look, you can get _anybody_."

Billy got fed up of having the villain make passes with him. Conjuring as much energy that he could muster, he exerted a powerful energy wave that propelled Dark Wolverine against a wall and fall by a trash dumpster.

"Now that's what I wanted to see." The Dark Wolverine got up from the concrete ground, wiping a small amount of blood from his cheek when he made contact with the wall. "Looks like you're my type after all...a little young...but definitely my type – losing control and playing rough." Billy tried to perform another spell but was too exhausted. Dark Wolverine took advantage of this, by punching Billy's stomach, forcing the teen to groan in pain and slump to the ground. The air seemed to change around them. The man grabbed the teen by his neck, lifting him off the ground. "Nice try, but not good enough."

"Wiccan!" Shouted a voice from the sky. Before Dark Wolverine could try anything, Teddy descended towards him, fury evident in his features. He knocked the villain away from his boyfriend, grabbing him by his neck, flew up and punched the Dark Wolverine towards the night sky. Teddy returned to the alley and ran towards Billy, who was kneeling on the ground and gasping for breath. The muscular teen held the smaller teen tight in his arms, trying to comfort him after the brutal fight he had. "Are you alright?" The alien-hybrid asked the warlock.

"I've been better." Billy whispered. "Mainly exhausted."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Teddy apologised. He buried his face into the dark locks of his boyfriend. "I love you." He whispered, shaken by mix emotions, realising how close he was to losing the most important person in his life.

"I love you too." Came the response. Billy relaxed and snuggled into the warm arms that held him.

"C'mon. I'll take you home." Teddy picked up Billy bridal-style and flew out of the alley.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the teens flying away, a tall figure watched them from a rooftop far away, smirking. _'Well, that worked out...no one can say that I don't do anything nice for others.'_

_End_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Finally finished! (Happy dance time! ^.^ )_

_Yep, that's Dark Wolverine (Daken) on the roof top. The idea was that his fight with Billy would cause Teddy to find him and come to the "rescue". Best way to patch up a relationship is with a rescue attempt..._

_So sorry for the long update (dang, it's been over a month since I wrote Part 1.); my muses were on strike and finally got back to work. I think I might have to write notes in a note book again whenever I get story ideas, so that I have something to review for inspiration – you know, in case the muses go on strike again..._

_Reviews and constructive criticism are most appreciated ^.^_


End file.
